


я тоже ненужный

by lawlietmin



Category: Poetry - Fandom, стихи - Fandom
Genre: Other, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietmin/pseuds/lawlietmin





	я тоже ненужный

и нигде нет покоя,  
и нигде нет мне места,  
и душа не проживает без осуждения и дня,

но а есть ли душа?  
и чего она хочет?  
кого она ищет в этом бреду?

если есть в этом мире похожие люди,  
если он, как и я, не в силах понять "а такому, как я, ткнуться куда?"  
скитался по миру  
без отклика света,  
который был бы способен понять,  
кто бы услышал, кто бы ответил:  
"я тоже ненужный".

ответь, почему мы никогда не узнаем,  
что был он там где-то,  
такой же как я:  
почему мы умрём не зная, что был он,  
зачатый теми же голифами,  
что и _я_.

02.08.2020г.


End file.
